


A Casual Confession

by DeadFreckledBoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kenhina week 2019, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFreckledBoys/pseuds/DeadFreckledBoys
Summary: “I like you.”Kenma’s eyes are glued to the screen, watching Link hoist a bomb above his head and dash into the ring of Bokoblins. Shoyo’s words hit him a moment later, his finger tapping the trigger a second too soon and sending Link soaring through the air as the bomb detonates.“What?”Written for KenHina Week Day 4 - First Kiss\ Ghosts\ Speedrun





	A Casual Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got my hands on Breath of the Wild this month so it seemed fitting to include.
> 
> I tried my hand at combining all 3 prompts for today's challenge (dying in a video game totally counts for ghosts right?? lol)

“I like you.”  
  
Kenma’s eyes are glued to the screen, watching Link hoist a bomb above his head and dash into the ring of Bokoblins. Shoyo’s words hit him a moment later, his finger tapping the trigger a second too soon and sending Link soaring through the air as the bomb detonates.  
  
“What?” Kenma’s head swerves to stare at Shoyo with narrowed eyes.  
  
“I like you,” Shoyo repeats, nonchalant as he reaches over and retracts the Switch controller from Kenma’s slack grip.  
  
_“You what?”_ Kenma asks again, no longer watching as Link revives just outside the enemy campfire.  
  
“I _like_ _you_.” Shoyo repeats for the third time, eyebrows scrunched in concentration as he changes equipment and heads into battle. He rushes in with little to no strategy, sword slicing through the air in a series of quick and brutal attacks. “As more than a friend.”  
  
Kenma bites his lip to refrain from sounding like a broken record. “Since when?” he asks instead.  
  
“Hmm…” Shoyo hums, lips set in a pout as he scrolls through the menu for a restorative item. “The first time I heard you snort. Back when we Skype’d until 3am that one time.” He settles on making Link eat several raw drumsticks. “We were watching that awful movie that you couldn’t stop laughing at.”  
  
Kenma blinks at him.  
  
“You know, that one with that guy who looks like a caveman,” Shoyo explains as he darts up the platform and opens the chest. “People quote it all the time—‘Oh hi Mark.’”  
  
“The Room? You fell for me because I laughed at The Room?” Kenma is equal parts amazed and horrified.     
  
“Not because you laughed.” Shoyo clarifies. “That’s just when I realized it.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I like you for a lot of reasons,” Shoyo says, gaze still aimed towards the television. “You’re like, wicked smart and amazing at setting! And you’re practically a walking encyclopedia when it comes to video games—I don’t even have to look up guides anymore if you’re around.” He pauses Link’s ascent up the mountainside to give Kenma a once over. “Not to mention, you’re like, really attractive.”  
  
Kenma feels his cheeks burst with flames and turns back to the screen. “Careful, you’re going to—”  
  
“Shit!” Shoyo hollers, watching as Link’s stamina dwindles until he is plummeting to his untimely death. He huffs, putting the controller back in Kenma’s lap. “This game is like 101 ways to die.”  
  
Kenma gives a low chuckle, directing Link down a different path. There’s a moment of silence between them, only the temple music filling the room as Kenma pieces together another puzzle.  
  
“I like you too,” Kenma says, eyes locked forward.  
  
“Really?” Shoyo asks, leaning in to block the screen.  
  
Kenma gives a subtle nod.  
  
_“For real?”_ Shoyo’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree.  
  
Kenma only gets a split second to take in the massive grin that spreads across Shoyo’s cheeks before the other boy is clambering into his lap, fingers grabbing at the back of Kenma’s head and drawing him in. The kiss is sloppy, overly enthusiastic and unquestionably Shoyo.  
  
Kenma reciprocates, hands lacing behind Shoyo’s waist and head tilting to deepen the kiss. He runs his tongue across Shoyo’s bottom lip and it tastes like twizzlers and lime soda.  
  
“Since when?” Shoyo asks, cheeks rosy as he breaks for air.  
  
_Since always._  
  
“That time you laughed so hard Calpico came out your nose.” Kenma grins as Shoyo grimaces.  
  
“You were supposed to forget about that!” Shoyo wails, hiding his face in Kenma’s shoulder.  
  
Kenma laughs, hands running up Shoyo’s sides and tangling in his hair as he takes him in for a second kiss, and a third, and then a fourth. The Switch controller lies forgotten on the cushion beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know The Room probably isn't a cult classic in Japan but I haven't seen enough bad Japanese movies to reference so plz forgive me. But regardless, I headcanon Kenma having a terrible sense of humor and just full out laughing at the most inappropriate times.


End file.
